Your Touch
by FireBeatsRoses
Summary: It's Alex Russo's eighteenth birthday, Alex and Mason decide it is time to take their relationship to the next level, the only problem is can Mason keep his animalistic nature at bay? LEMONS, Rated M for future Chapters.
1. The Feeling

**This is something very different from what I have ever originally written and it is my first time writing an M rated story. I felt I would like to challenge myself and experience writing all different kinds of genre to progress further, so I hope you enjoy the story and its first chapter! P.S. I am really sorry to my dedicated followers that I have not posted a story in a long time, but I have been busy with exams! **

Summary: It's Alex Russo's eighteenth birthday, Alex and Mason decide it is time to take their relationship to the next level, the only problem is can Mason keep his animalistic nature at bay? LEMONS, Rated M for future chapters!

Chapter One - The Feeling

The hot summer sun glared through the classroom window where Alex Russo stared dreamily into nothingness and the tip of her pencil tapped rhythmically on the wooden desk she was sitting at. She had no interest in the class that was being taught at that particular moment in time. In fact she never took any interest in Math at all, instead her mind was elsewhere, in fact thinking about her boyfriend Mason and the special plans they had for after school. The very thought provoked a mixture of nervousness and excitement in the pit of her stomach. The thought alone caused a moistness to develop between her legs and she cross her legs meekly, as her cheeks reddened slightly. As if she thought everybody else in the room knew what she was thinking. Her eyes darted around the class apprehensively, but none took notice, many stared blankly at the textbooks in front of them, some looked to the front of the class, listening intently to the teacher and nodding in confirmation and understanding. Alex continued to fidget nervously, the rhythm and pace of the pencil tapping quickened in unison with her heartbeat as her large, dark brown eyes glanced up at the clock in front of her.  
"Is there a problem, Miss. Russo?" The sound of her teachers voice tore Alex from her libidinous thoughts and back to reality. Her cheeks were still flushed and she squeezed her legs closed tighter. She was aware that everyone's attention had now turned to her and it was precisely what she didn't want. She bit lightly down on her tongue and her palms began to sweat, she shook her head slowly holding her breath as she did. "Are you sure?" He inquired further, although she really wished he wouldn't. "Because you look a little uncomfortable..." He said peering at her, he had an element of concern in his voice. Alex forced herself to give him a small smile.  
"I'm fine." She managed in a reassuring voice. He took one last glance at her before turning his back on her and pointing towards the board. Alex let out a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly. For the remainder of the class she stared at the board pretending to listen to what the teacher was saying. Finally the final bell of the day sounded, signally the end of the school day and freedom for the entire weekend. Although unlike any other Friday, Alex was nervous and excited, anticipating the day ahead. She collected her books and stationary together, piling them into her bag. She was about to exit the classroom when Mr. Schwartz called after her. She paused in the doorway, closing her eyes and cursing to herself. She turned to him stiffly  
"Yes?...Mr. Schwartz." She said weakly as made her way towards his desk, where he sat casually with his legs crossed. He was a relatively young teacher, no older than twenty-eight and not at all bad looking. He sat forward in his chair as he began to speak.  
"I don't want to keep you too long Alex." He started smoothly. "Please take a seat, this shouldn't take long." He gestured to a stool sitting opposite his desk. Alex took as seat swiftly, not wanting to waste any time. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked looking her up and down with interest.  
"Yes. Fine. Why?" Alex replied hastily.  
"Oh, you just seemed a bit off colour today, there are no problems at home or school?"  
"Honestly sir, I'm fine." Alex answered with a grin. She couldn't help but admire his kindness and concern for her.  
"Oh just this weather then eh? Makes you hot and bothered." He chuckled, Alex's grin faded and her cheeks flushed a deep red, she looked at Mr. Schwartz sheepishly and her gaze shifted awkwardly down to her feet.  
"Right..." She said with a nervous laugh. "The weather, yes." Alex rose from the stool quickly. "Have a nice weekend, Mr. Schwartz!" She called as she left the classroom without a backwards glance while Mr. Schwartz sat momentarily stunned. Had he said something wrong? He thought grazing his thumb across the shadow of black stubble on his chin thoughtfully, finally shaking his head and muttering.  
"Kids today..."

Alex raced into the sub-station where she was surprised to find her parents, siblings and Harper stood waiting for her.  
"SURPRISE!" They all yelled, wide grins on their faces at the utterly bewildered look upon Alex's face.  
"Happy birthday, Alex." Harper said with a wide smile, stepping forward and handing Alex a large overly decorated box. Alex set the box down on one of the many tables in the sub-station, opening it with curiosity. She pulled out a scrapbook that was equally as well decorated as the box it had came in.  
"Oh Harper..." Alex breathed in astonishment, "This must have taken you ages!" She said examining its elaborate cover.  
"Just wait until you see the inside." Harper said feverishly. Alex turned the page and gasped, the entire page had been embellished with pictures of the two and it looked as if Harper had written everything by hand.  
"Harper, it's beautiful." Alex told her best friend, she smiled and couldn't believe how much hard work Harper must have gone through to make it.  
"And look, I'm not the only one that's written in it." Harper pointed out, flipping through pages. "Your mom, dad, Justin, Max, Dean, Mason and even Mr. Laritate wrote in it too."  
"I really don't know what to say, but thank you guys...so much, this is the best eighteenth birthday yet!" Alex smiled gratefully, looking at her entire family.  
"I thought you only get one eighteenth birthday?" Max asked befuddled.

**I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I know it is a slow start, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter nontheless! I will post the next chapter in a week :D**


	2. Draw Me Close

**Hey readers, sorry this is such a short chapter! I have exams all this week but the next chapter has more action! Thank you for all the people who have decided to favorite and follow the story, I appreciate it! And also thank you for those that reviewed. ^-^**

Chapter Two - Draw Me Close

Alex made the last few touch ups to her make-up, looking at her reflection and making one last adjustment to the dark brown ringlets that sat just below her shoulders. She smiled at her reflection turning her back and making her way out of her bedroom, the curls in her hair, bouncing with every stride.  
"How do I look?" Alex asked her family excitedly giving them a small twirl. Theresa stared at her daughter, giving her a once over.  
"You look beautiful sweetie, but aren't you staying for dinner?" She asked curiously. "It's your favourite." She added, with a smile.  
"That's tempting, mom." Alex chuckled, "But I have a date with Mason." She informed them, butterflies formed in her stomach at the very thoughts.  
"A date?" Jerry asked looking down at his watch. "But it's only five o'clock!"  
"But dad, remember Mason's a werewolf, we can't go out on late evening dinner dates because of his transformation!" Alex reminded her father, another reason why their plans had been set so early, it wouldn't be safe for Alex after Mason had made his transformation.  
"Another reason why I like that boy..." Jerry chuckled. "She'll always be home before it gets dark." Alex rolled her eyes at her father and shook her head.  
"So where is he taking you?" Theresa asked. Alex felt nervous about their questioning as if they were onto her. Her palms began to sweat and she racked her brain trying to think of something, while trying to keep her cool.  
"I - uh - he - um, I mean we..." Alex stuttered, causing her parents to raise their eyebrows. Alex became flustered and nervous blushing. "It's a surprise..." She told them finally with a nervous laugh.  
"Uh-huh." Jerry said looking at her curiously, his eyebrow still raised. Alex left quickly without another word. "That was weird..." Jerry said finally after Alex had closed the door behind her. "Something tells me she's up to something." He said thoughtfully.  
"Do you think we should get involved?" Theresa asked, her voice had an element of concern. But Jerry shook his head.  
"We'll see what happens."

"You look wonderful." Mason told Alex smoothly, holding out his arm for her to take. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his as they began to walk through the busy city. Mason and Alex had been together for almost two years, but not without their ups and downs but they managed to get through it nonetheless. Alex and Mason, despite their long term, serious relationship had never venture beyond kissing. Mason had informed Alex early on that he would not have sex with her until she was at least eighteen years of age. So they had made an agreement, that on her eighteenth birthday, if she so desired, they would take their relationship to the next level. Alex didn't mind Mason's condition at all, she believed it was very gentlemanly of him, which could only heighten her love and adoration for him. Mason took hold of her hand and stared intently into her beautiful brown eyes. "You're sure this is what you want?" He asked uncertainly. Alex nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.  
"You're all that I want." She told him, leaning into to kiss his soft lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. His tongue parted her lips and invaded her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Mason's hands grabbed onto Alex's firm butt and hoisted her into his arms, and her legs wrapped around his waist securely. He pushed her up against the wall in a frenzy of passionate kissing, a battle for dominance erupting between the two lovers. Mason took Alex's hands entwining their fingers and forcing them up against the wall of his parents cave. He pulled reluctantly out of the kiss immediately going down to her neck sucking hard and leaving a small trail of love bites down to her collarbone. He carried her into his bedroom, slamming the door closed behind them.


	3. Ready For You

**So I just want to quickly point out that this chapter is why the story has an 'M' rating, it feels kind of weird posting this because I've never done a story like this so its kind of nerve racking! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter Three - Ready For You

Mason continued to kiss Alex passionately, his lips pressing hard against her beautifully full ones while his fingers roamed and tangled in her luscious dark brown locks. The lust was burning inside of him and he wanted her so badly, but he knew he had to wait, he had to be patient and gentle with her and it was agonizing for him. He could already feel his hard member throbbing in his pants and they'd barely even started. Alex was an innocent, a virgin contrary to what many others thought of her. Mason's hands traveled smoothly across Alex's petite, flawless body. They in their frenzy both collapsed onto the bed, Mason was careful not to squash Alex beneath him. He pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily and his light brown eyes looked Alex's beautiful face. He loved her dark chocolate brown orbs, that seemed to sparkle, he remembered back when they had first met in Art class it was that sparkle in her eye that had first ignited he deep love for her. He studied her lips, her perfect full pink lips that he hungered for and craved for throughout each day. She smiled at him as he stared longingly at her.  
"What?" She asked with a small giggle. Mason smiled back down at his true love, and gazed intently into her eyes.  
"You're so beautiful." He told her sincerely, Alex's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. "You really are." He smiled again and pecked her lightly on the lips. This time when he looked at her, he didn't smile, he had become serious. "Are you sure you're ready because if you're not I completely understand and I'll wai-"  
"Shhh" She mouthed pressing her finger softly to his lips and she smiled at him once more. She took a deep breath. "I'm ready." She said confidently, pulling Mason's face towards her. Their lips met once more in a soft tender kiss. Mason's lips went to work tenderly against Alex's flawless, milky skin, trailing wet kisses from her jaw down to her neck. She allowed a moan of approval to escape her lips while his hands travelled seductively up her beautifully toned, shapely legs, stopping as he reached the hem of her black dress. Mason rose to his feet holding out his hand and pulling Alex to her feet. She stared down at the growing bulge in his pants and smirked. Mason looked her up and down studying her.  
"I think it would be better without clothes." Alex teased tugging at Mason's white shirt as she began to unbutton it, and slipping it off of his broad, muscular shoulders and exposing his strong chiseled chest. She placed her hand firmly on his chest and pushed him onto the bed and into a sitting position where she straddled him. As she did this her mouth went straight to his neck kissing, sucking, licking and biting gently at his collar bone. She slipped from her straddling position down to her knees, pulling Mason's pants down with her, disclosing his white, Calvin Klein boxers, in which his now exceptionally hard tool was indisputable. Alex's eyes grew wider at the mere sight, even within his boxers, she knew it was big, bigger than he had anticipated. She felt a shiver run down her spine, but not the cold kind, it made her feel warm and she felt it even more as the heat seemed to radiate between her legs.  
"Your turn." Mason smiled rising, as Alex got back to her feet, he reached behind her slim frame, unzipping the zipper that ran down the back of the black dress. As he did this, the dress fell to the floor in a small heap. Alex stood before him in nothing but her tight white bikini panties. Mason felt himself harden even more and it took all his restrain from pouncing on her right there. She shifted awkwardly in front of him and blushed. He had never seen Alex like this before, not only exposed, but for once in her life she was vulnerable. Her looked over her pert, ample breasts for a moment, he cupped them, no bigger than a handful but perfect. His thumb grazed lightly over the pink nipples that hardened beneath his thumb. She shivered slightly as he caressed and fondled her, she had never been touched like that before. She could sense the ever growing heat and moistness between her legs at every touch. She drew in a sharp breath and gave a small squeal as Mason took the hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking and flicking it playfully with his tongue. Alex combed her fingers through Masons thick, mousy brown hair, digging slightly into his scalp as he nibbled and sucked on her ever hardening nipples. She could feel the desire welling up inside of her, she wanted Mason to go further and as if he had read her mind, his mouth started making it's way down to her toned, flat stomach. The anticipation was killing Alex, she wanted him between her legs at that very moment but Mason was in no hurry, he savored every moment that he made Alex quiver. He kissed her tantalizingly just above the line of her panties. Alex let out a groan, longing for him to remove the final barrier. He allowed his fingers to brush lightly over the tight white panties, his teasing was torturing her. The tingling sensation surrounding her throbbing clit was almost too much for her to bare. Finally he hooked his fingers to her panties, pulling them agonizingly slow down her legs, revealing Alex's well groomed, throbbing and wet sex. Mason ran his fingers up the inside of her toned thighs.  
"Mason..." Alex groaned, he knew what this meant, she wanted him more than anything in the world, and he wanted more than anything to please her. His fingers traced lightly over the wet, swollen lips and her breathing hitched slightly at his touch, sending shivers down her body. She could feel herself becoming wetter by the second and in no time at all his fingers were coated lightly in the sweet juices. Mason allowed his fingers to explore the surface, before finding the ever important bundle of nerves. He grazed over it softly with his fingers, enjoying the response he received for it. Slowly he began to circle the nub tenderly with his finger causing Alex to gasp as the pleasurable sensation rippled through her body.  
"Mason..." She whispered wistfully closing her eyes and pushing her head back, pushing her hips towards him craving for more of the wonderful sensation. Mason began to rub faster, applying slightly more pressure and Alex moaned as the pleasure within her began to build, she could feel herself drawing ever closer to her climax. "Mason!" Alex breathed more urgently, balling her fists into the mattress, as if hoping it would somehow help her deal with the overwhelming feeling that continued to build inside of her, waiting to erupt. "Please..." Alex whimpered, as she pushed herself more into. Alex arched her back, panting heavily before crying out blissfully as the overwhelming orgasm erupted throughout her entire body. Her juices had exploded, drenching Mason's fingers in her sweet nectar. Never in her whole life had she ever felt anything so powerful or so complete gratifying. As Alex came down from her ecstasy, she trembled and pulled Mason into a sweet kiss, still quivering beneath him. "Thank you." She whispered breathlessly.

**So what did you think? Too much? The next chapter will be the last.**


	4. In This Moment

_**Hey everyone sorry for such a late update! I've had computer trouble so I needed to try and find a way to get the file back, thankfully I originally wrote it on my iPhone. But that is my reason for lack of updating! Sorry if there are a few mistake i'll fit them as soon as i'm not busy! So I hope you enjoy the last chatper.**_

Chapter 4 - In This Moment

It took Alex a few moments to catch her breath after receiving the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced, her longing and love for Mason had grown ever stronger, now she wanted him inside of her. She knew that it would hurt but she knew that he would be as gentle and tender as he could with her, just as he always was. He now stood before her, after dropping his boxers, his thick, throbbing seven inch cock was itching to dive into Alex. Mason was amazed he had lasted so long. Alex reached out nervously, wrapping her hand as best she could around the thick shaft, she drew closer softly massaging the hard member, pre-cum glistened at the head of the penis and Alex pressed her lips to the head tenderly and Mason let out a moan of satisfaction. Alex took her time exploring the member with her fingers and tongue, taking the head into her mouth and making small irregularly circles with the tip of her tongue.

"If I didn't know better, I would have thought you had done this before." Mason chuckled, accompanied with a groan is satisfaction. Alex said nothing, continuing to work on his penis, taking as much of it into her mouth as she possibly could. "Yes!" Mason gasped, he opened his eyes, guiding Alex away and pushing her back onto the bed. He spread her legs until he was once again looking at Alex's still glistening wet pussy. He looked at Alex who gave him a nod.  
"Just relax." Mason told her in a stern yet soft voice. Alex nodded, putting her head back and closing her eyes. She knew it would hurt, but she was ready and willing for whatever it was she was about to endure. She took in a deep breath and held it as she felt the head of Mason's penis at the opening of her slit. She gripped the sheets tightly and squeezed her eyes closed as Mason began to push his way in. Alex gasped and winced slightly, but the pain was bearable. As he pushed himself further in, more pain hit her, she kept her eyes closed trying to keep as relaxed as she could, but it turned out to be a difficult task, her body had tensed up from the pain. "Relax." Mason reminded her smoothly, kissing her on the lips tenderly. Mason pushed himself ever further inside of her, causing Alex to cry out in pain, she wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back as he continued and she clawed at him. She tried her best to fight back the tears, not only from the pain, but the flood of emotions that she felt. Mason paused for a moment while Alex sobbed, telling her that everything would be okay. He kissed away the tears that ran down her cheeks and pulled her closer to him as he finished pushing himself into her. They stayed that away for a moment, locked in each others embrace, their bodies had become one. After a few moments Mason drew back and slowly pushed himself back, the feeling was uncomfortable for Alex at first and she continued to grip tightly to Mason as he pumped her rhythmically. There was a small bit of blood, but it was to be expected, Alex knew it was normal and tried her best to keep relaxing, thinking she maybe eventually begin to enjoy it. She could tell Mason was drawing closer to his climax as his breathing quickened. He tried his best to be as gentle with Alex as possible, he couldn't lose control, but he was getting so very close and Alex was so tight. Mason found himself panting heavily and he plunged himself into her, harder and faster. As he drew closer to his climax he found himself fighting against his animalistic nature. He pulled a pillow to his mouth, resisting the urge to tear into Alex's flesh. Mason demolished the pillow within seconds and feathers flew everywhere sprinkling over Alex like confetti. His hands clawed into the mattress, tearing at to resist any of his canine urges. Alex let out a gasp, it had started to feel better and she was beginning to the rhythm and she pushed her hips against him. The two continued in sync for a few minutes and it only took a few more seconds until Mason exploded, spurts of warm, thick cum that gushed inside of her. He panted, collapsing beside Alex who rolled over and looked at him with adoration.  
"What did you think?" Mason panted finally, Alex said nothing their lips meeting an yet another soft kiss.  
"It was perfect." She told him with a smile, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Mason smiled to himself pulling Alex close to him, realising that he never wanted to lose her again and wished that he could stay in that moment forever.

_**So what are your thoughts?**_


End file.
